The present invention generally relates to power tools, and more particularly to a hand held power drill with a drill housing recessed key and bit holder.
Power drills can be used with several different sized drill bits or similar pieces that must be firmly held in a chuck before the tool may be used on a workpiece. To adjust the size of the mouth of the chuck to insert and remove different drill bits, a chuck key is usually required. There have been attempts to mount the chuck key in the housing of the power tool, which allows the chuck key to be readily available.
Although there are power drills adapted to store the chuck key, in some of these devices it is very difficult to remove the chuck key from the power drill. In other devices the chuck key is not held firmly enough to prevent the chuck key from being lost.
Another disadvantage of previous power drills is that there is no room to store extra drill bits on the power drill. A further disadvantage with these previous devices is that the storage area is only designed to store a chuck key and not a drill bit in its place.
Yet another disadvantage is that with compact power drills, there is insufficient room on the housing for storing the chuck key.
The power tool embodying the present invention has a housing recessed key and bit holder, and features an enlarged handle base to allow special recessed areas to capture a drill chuck key or a drill bit. A large cutout connected with the recessed area allows a user""s finger to remove the chuck key or drill bit from the recessed areas. A specially designed spring acts on one side of the chuck key or drill bit and retains the parts in the recessed area with a nominal adequate force.
Another feature of the preferred embodiment of the present invention is a full size drill, having a housing with two special recessed areas on the drill handle to capture a chuck key and drill bit in either position. With a compact drill embodiment, there is a special recessed area on the drill handle that will capture either the chuck key or the drill bit.